Welcome to the Team
by Her Grace The Grand Duchess
Summary: Whaat if when Jules was shot instead of Donna, a different person took Jules place for a time. What happens after Jules comes back? Sam-OC
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Team one had been called out because of a man who was holding a hostage then he pointed his gun at the cops.

Edward Lane was the sniper that day because he had to put a subject down after several times of pointing his gun at police officers. And so Ed's boss and close friend, Greg Parker, called it.

"Scorpio."

"Copy." Ed pulled the trigger and ended the threat.

Now months later his son, Petar Tomasic, wants to kill the man that killed his father.

But the Police are very good at what they do and kept him locked inside the bullet proof armored truck. So Petar decided the only way to draw him out would be to shoot one of his team members, and unsurprisingly it didn't take them long to find his quote unquote hiding place.

"This is Black I have a vantage point."A female voice said over the walkie-talkie in Halloran's hand. "I'm set up and ready in one minute."

"Copy that Colonel." Commander Norm Holleran. Spike and Ed were surprised when Commander Holleran opened the door and climbed inside the armored Truck.

"Commander?" Ed asked in confusion.

"Let me know when you have him in your sight."

"Copy."

"Commander is everything alright? And who was that, that you were talking to?" Ed Lane asked confused

"Colonel Black former USMC Force Recon Long Distance shooter, specializing in Urban Warfare." he pulled foward a seat. "Give me updates?"

"He's after me, he killed a cop not long ago trying to draw me out." Ed Lane said.

"Commander patch me through to the rest of the team and do it now or you'll lose two officers at once." The three of them shared an alarmed look before Spike quickly linked the two channels.

"I've got you, you're linked." Spike said.

"Braddock, Callaghan, It's a fake get back he's drawing you out."

"Who is this?" Sam called back.

"For the moment I'm your superior officer get back inside now, I'll find him."

"We have to check this roof." Jules said as she to scanned roof tops nearby, she was confused as to why Sam had turn around and began running toward her he was almost on top of her to shove her back inside and then, she felt it before she heard it, she had just been shot, she hit the ground, she was having a hard time breathing. She saw Sam went to a knee and he stuffed his hand between her vest and the bullet wound.

"We need help, Jules is hit." And then the bullets started flying. "Get up here, we're under fire. Someone get an ang..."

"Target acquired." There was a female voice.

"Scorpio." Holleran said. There was one more shot and Sam knew that someone had just shot a 50 cal.

"Subject down." A female voice said over their head sets.

Everyone was surprised mostly because it had taken so little time for her to find and eliminate the subject.

"Who took the shot?" Sam asked over his headset to Holleran.

"Officer Black is former United States Marine Corp Force Recon." Holleran answered.

The EMS were stabilizing Jules while they got her on a back board for transport.

"We'd like to meet her before we head to the hospital." Ed said.

"I'll see what I can do." He said. Before he and Spike ran out of the armored truck ran into the building, after that they followed Jules down the flights of stairs.

As the team stepped outside to help load Jules into the Ambulance, they saw a women in cameo's with long blond hair, braided that hit the back of her knees, and when she looked at them they saw blue eyes that weight them each by mind, body and soul, she nodded to them, that was when they saw S.I.U. following behind with a 50 cal. Rifle. At this point they were so shocked by Jules being shoot, that they didn't even know what to say or do for the Officer that had killed the person responsible for hurting Jules. And then she was gone, on her way to S.I.U. headquarters to answer questions.

**Earlier… News Report**

Shelley was have a day of peace and quiet which was a it was a unusual day her kid's were at a play date until tomorrow.

"Breaking News. A sniper has begun shooting in city hall, so far we have an injured security guard shot in the leg, so far no other injuries. The cops are say this guy is trained in Urban Warfare." Shelley was up and moving toward the basement before the end of the news broadcast.

She swiped her hand in front of a ordinary stone you would find in a castle over a thousand years old but this was no ordinary castle, a plate opened she put her palm on the scanner.

"Face, Voice and password recognition enabled." A light ran over every face. " Identity confirmed Black, Shelley. Voice and password required." A computerized voice was heard.

"Zulu-25-Foxtrot-63-Alpha-22-Omicron."

"Voice and password confirmed." A huge door opened inside was an armory most militaries would kill for.

Shelley changed into cameo's, grabbed her go bag, and her 50. cal rifle, she called the finisher. As she stepped out, at the same time the armory closed when her phone began to ringing she grabbed her purse on the way out. She picked it up as she got into her car.

"Hello."

"Colonel Black I'm in need of your assistance."

"I'm already leaving commander put a call out, if any of your see's a Dodge Journey with its flasher going don't pull them over, because otherwise I'll never get there." She was already flying down the road, it would take her twenty-five minutes to get there if she drove the speed limit. "I'll see you there."

"Copy that Colonel, I will see you there. See you soon."The line disconnected. She turned on her radio listening to her country music trying to calm her pounding heart, it had been months since she had to shot to kill.

She'd been driving for five minutes when a cop car moved in front of her she rode his left bumper, she drove for another five minutes before pulling up to the blocked point. It took her only two minutes to run up to a tower that over looked town square, and another two to run up the stairs to the roof. Her ear piece was in place.

"This is Black I have the vantage point. I'm set up and ready in one minute."

"Copy that Colonel." Commander Norm Holleran. She could hear he was just getting into the command truck. "Let me know when you have him in your sight."

"Copy."

In the background she heard. "Commander is everything alright? And who was that, that you were talking to?"

"Colonel Black former USMC Force Recon Long Distance shooter, specializing in Urban Warfare. Give me updates?"

Shelley was scanning the roof tops.

"He's after me(Ed Lane) he killed a cop not long ago trying to draw me out."

When Shelley spotted the dummy she knew he was close, and then Braddock, Callaghan opened the door and began swiping, what they didn't know what they couldn't know was it was a fake.

"Commander patch me through to the rest of the team and do it now or you'll lose two officers at once."

"I've got you, you're linked." She heard a younger man voice say.

"Braddock, Callaghan, It's a fake get back he's drawing you out."

"Who is this?" Sam called back.

"For the moment I'm your superior officer get back inside now, I'll find him."

"We have to check this roof." Jules said. Shelley not only heard the shot she saw the muzzle flash, she lined up her target. As he began unleashing everything he had at Braddock.

"We need help, Jules is hit." And then the bullets started flying. "Get up here, we're under fire. Someone get an ang..."

"Target acquired." There was a female voice.

"Scorpio." There was one more shot.

"Subject down." Shelley said over their head sets.

"Who took the shot?" Sam asked over his headset to Holleran.

"Officer Black is former United States Marine Corp Force Recon." Holleran answered.

"We'd like to meet her before we head to the hospital." Ed said.

"I'll see what I can do." He said.

Shelley sat down and waited for S.I.U. to arrive. It didn't take long.

"You understand were going to have to question you?" the officer asked in a condescending tone that had Shelley's back up and her on her feet with her hands on her hips, so fast the officer stepped back and didn't dare draw his gun.

"Officer I may not be a police officer but I'm far from stupid, and if you ever take that tone with me again, I'll put you over my knee and spank you until you understand the proper way to speak to someone like I do my own children. Do we understand each other?" the other two cops were so surprised that they didn't even think of stepping up to help there boss.

"Yes, Ma'am." He stuttered out. Shelley nodded. "We will obviously have to question you." He said again more as a statement of fact then as a jerk. They wrapped her gun, and she followed them down. As she headed toward the S.I.U. car, she saw Team One come out of a building with Julianna Callaghan on a back board. When the team saw her they all looked surprised, when she meet their eye's she weighed them each by mind, body and soul, and knew that they were each good men. She nodded and then she was in the car headed towards S.I.U. HQ.

**Three Hours Later**

**Team One**

Julianna 'Jules' Callaghan, would live but it was going to be a while before she was back in the action. Close to six month in fact. Team One had been given a week off to get over the shock.

**Following Friday**

Team One decided to head to the Barn (SRU HQ). When the team entered the briefing room they were all surprised to find Holleran there with a single folder, he looked up and gave a small grimace. He slid the folder over to Greg and stood.

"What is this?" Greg asked as he pulled the folder to him, but he looked up questioningly to Holleran.

"Your next member has been fast tracked." He answered and again he grimaced. "I'm sorry to do this to you, but I received my orders from the Chief, but he received orders from so high up that when I spoke to him he was white as a ghost and shaking."

"But, we have us is that not enough until Jules gets back?" Sam demanded

"Teams are run in seven's Sam that's how it's always been, I'm sorry this had to be thrown at you right away." He said.

"Why can't we just select our own team member?" Greg asked.

"Because this is what's best, or so I'm told." Holleran paused for a moment. "I'm giving you a week to go over her file, then I'll call her in myself if you won't." and then he left. Though they were angry they also knew that they didn't have a choice, so they decided to pop a beer and review her file. And it quickly became obvious why she had been selected.

**The File**

Name: Shelley Black

D.O.B. 3-26-1979

Marital Status: Divorced

Child(ren):3

Born in US. Given Citizenship by Queen Elizabeth.

United States Marine Corp, Force Recon.

Occupation: Long Distance Sniper

Service Number: 1C3-45-6K89

Service Record: 10/2000-8/2008

All Operations were Black-ops.

Ranked first in Long Range Sniper shootings worldwide.

Psychological Profile: Lies only when completely necessary, is effect at killing but if the situation can be resolved without killing she'd take that route every time.

Watching someone else being tortured is harder for her to bear, then to be tortured herself.

Would do anything or kill anyone to keep her family safe and out of harm's way.

Takes the death of someone under her command very personally, and she always sends a personal letter back to the next of kin, and to give her condolences but also to offer her assistance should it ever become required.

Retired after partner died by placing his body over hers to save her life, when there snipers perch was compromised. She subtly moved and killed the men that killed her partner.

Shelley was behind enemy lines and could not be contacted, while her whole family had been hunted down a murdered as retribution because they would not give up the location of her children to her ex-husband Thomas Kirkman, he disappeared. Shelley got back retrieved her children and niece, moved to Canada.

Here she started a company with several other retired military service men and women. The Safe House: They designed houses with Panic Rooms, Military Grade Alarm Systems, custom built High end-safes, Military Grade Encryption software, security forces.

"My God. I think I know who she is, she the Puncher." Sam said in surprise. Greg, Ed, Lou, Wordy and Spike looked up in surprise. "I only saw her once in Fallujah when my nest had been discovered and she laid down fire giving myself and my friend Ben time to escape, I met her for only a moment to thank her. She was also de facto leader of a group of Snipers that call themselves 'Punch-Cards'. And guys these people were the elite of the elite and it didn't matter what branch you were in or even if you served in a different countries military if you were good enough they'd seek you out." Sam watched as they all took this in.

"But who is SHE as a person? Is she a shoot first ask questions later kind of person? Is she a Negotiator? Is she kind person, or a spiteful one? We can't know that this report on her is factual or fiction." Greg asked.

"Well we can bring her in and ask about all that Greg, but what I'm curious about is this group 'Punch-Cards'? Ed asked

"It's my understanding that if for an example one of the groups child was abducted, they would assemble at the place of the crime A.S.A.P. or would be sent to places where they tracked the person so far. This isn't like a sanctioned organization like the 'Green Beret' that has a true leader that is held responsible by the higher ups in the Militarily for any wrong doing. The 'Punch-Cards' are independent and none militaristic group that started out at school together, and became the best of the best, after they finished training and got deployed, more were added like I said. But from what I do know of her reputation she's a good and honorable person, who would do anything for anybody if that meant keeping them safe."

"We should call her in on Monday to talk to her so that we can ask her questions and she may ask hers." Greg said. There were "goodnight" all around.

**Monday Morning**

Shelley had been called at 8 AM from Greg Parker asking to speak with her, she said it be an hour.

Greg had heard the baby screaming in the back ground so when she showed in 55 minutes. In a cream skirt that hit the floor and a purple blouse. She went to the desk, the lady was on the phone when Shelley got there she held up a finger, Shelley smiled and nodded.

The Team were watching from the conference room, they saw she was respectful of people that could be considered of lower rank as she use to be a Colonel in USMC and from the research that they all had conducted over the weekend she was also surprisingly Royalty not British or even among a Throne that existed anymore, but raised in a Preachers Household, her Father was a Preacher as was her brother, Her mother and sister-in-law were preacher's wives. Shelley herself start a ministry for Youth's which is still being run to this day. So she was raised to be respectful of other under every condition, so they couldn't be certain if she was being sincere.

But she waited for her to finish with a smile. When the lady finished with her call she turned toward Shelley.

"Hello welcome to SRU Headquarters'. How can I help you today?"

"Good Morning, my name is Shelley Black, I'm here because Gregory Parker asked me to come in for an interview." Shelley said with a nice smile.

"Sure hold on one second." She picked up a phone and pushed a button. "Boss, a Shelley Black is here to see you. Yes, sir. I'll send here in." She hung up her phone and turned back toward Shelley. "If you head toward the middle of that wall you can push open that middle door and Team One is waiting for you."

"Thank you. I'm sorry what was your name?" She asked.

"Leah."

"It was nice to meet you Leah." What did surprise everyone was when she stepped back a few steps a curtsied like people do for the Queen herself, Now that was something nobody expected and it said something very important to the whole of Team One, and teams watching from the work-out rooms, She believed herself to be as important as anyone and everyone else no one was above her but no one was below her either, and that was an important.

She headed toward the door's.

* * *

Let me know if you like it;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

When Shelley entered into the conference room, Team One was sitting around a table acting completely innocent save for Sam who was just sitting back with a twinkle in his eye. Shelley smiled nodded at everyone.

"Good-morning gentlemen." And then an amused twinkle entered into her eyes that all of them saw. "No reason to pretend you haven't been watching me since I entered into this building." It was Sam that laughed out loud.

"She right you all look a little too innocent." Sam said.

"Now that the tension has been eased, let's get to it gentlemen." Shelley stepped forward to the end of the table opposite Greg."You have questions, as I was able to tell, by everyone one of you looking me up online." By the surprised looks on everyone's faces, she knew she had just thrown them off guard. She began pulling paper packs out then small black binders out of her briefcase. "Don't worry gentlemen I'm not mad nor surprised by interest, in fact, I applaud your need to know who your working with, which is why…"She stopped when the door opened in came Commander Holleran and the Chief of Police himself. "Gentlemen." They pulled two more chairs up and sat down now everyone was paying 100% attention on Shelley.

"Please continue Constable Black, I'm sorry we're late, we had a few things to finish."

"In the US there is a system called ECHELON, on the Canada uses also, it picks up everything looking for terrorism and so on?" Everyone was showing knowing looks. She picked up a stack of paper sets, and walked around setting one in front of each of them it said in huge letters **'Non-Disclosure Agreement.' **"I would suggest you read all of that carefully because it's an agreement with both me, The United States Government, the Queen of United Kingdom, anyone who reveals this information you can and will be charged with treason Gentlemen." Everyone at the tables eyes were wide. "If you do not wish to sign it you may leave the room." The room sat in complete silence for ten minutes before Sam signed followed by the rest of Team One, Holleran, and Chief. "Thank you, Gentlemen." Shelley collected the paper's and deposited the Black Binder in front of each man."This gentlemen is everything you want to know about me, Except for a few operations that will be blacked out you have my complete mission history, who I've killed and why. It will also explain why since I'm an American born and breed that I live in Canada." They opened it slowly like something was going to bit them except Sam who opened it and began reading quickly. Shelley was walking back and forth, pacing.

Born Shelley Christina Elizabeth Black

Daughter to William Black and Christina Black

Sibling(s) William Black Jr.

Home schooled graduated 16 yrs old

Born in Colorado Springs, Co on Mar-26-1979

Ex-Wife to Thomas Jack Kirkman April-13-2000-Mar-28-2002

Children are Lucas William Jack Kirkman Oct-28-2000

Edward Alexander Irvin Kirkman Nov-26-2001

Adleigh Marie Hope Kirkman Jan-20-2008 Adopted Niece

Created a Home for a Trouble Teens called New Beginning Home

Is located in Colorado Springs, Col

And a Christian Camp called New Hope Youth Ranch

Is located in Salina, Col

College at _University_ of Colorado_ Springs_

Bachelors in Language Arts May-1998

Joined the United States Marine Corp June-1998

During training she was approached by Special Forces

Force Recon-Long Distance Shooter, Bomb and Landmines diffusion expert, weapons engineering.

Married Fellow Marine Thomas Kirkman divorced when he was found with a rich women back in the States on Jan 30-2002 by Shelley Black, after he had been Dishonorable Discharged in Jan-6-2002 they separated. Divorce finalized Mar-28-2002.

Royalty the first born child of two royal families reunited through her parents' marriage The Grand Duchy's of Prussia and Baden. She couldn't claim her inheritance of 10 billion dollars which was kept at a Bank in Switzerland but her first born son could, during her marriage she made a side trip to Switzerland in Mar-2001 and set it up as a trust fund for her children.

While working within The Marines Shelley made contacts inside the FBI, CIA NSA, NSC. In May-2006 she extracted and hide A CIA operative when he had been shot over a dozen times his identity is Michael Vaughn, after his Future Father-In-Law Jack Bristow was KIA, he and his wife, Sydney Bristow-Vaughn are both semi-retired.

In 2007 Thomas Kirkman had tracked down Shelley Black's Ancestry and found out about the money, but he had signed away all of right including monetary rights as well and a judge signed off that he held no right so he began making threats, and stockings he was arrested ten times on varies charges.

When Shelley was redeployed in Aug-2007, her children were left with her parents. While Shelley was behind enemy lines her entire family were sent into WITSEC by the CIA, but some began dying along with their CIA guards word reach Michael Vaughn he gather William Black Sr. and Jr. and their wives Christina and Marie Black and told them that someone in WITSEC was leak info to Thomas Kirkman, Michael Vaughn was going to take them all into hiding somewhere not governed by CIA just as Shelley Black had once done for them, however, the Black's made the mutual decision to send just the children into hiding with the Vaughn's so Kirkman wouldn't be alerted to the change by anyone, Vaughn was suppose to recover two second cousins as well but when he arrived they were dead. Within a month the entire family save four have been wiped off this earth by Thomas Kirkman.

Thomas Kirkman is wanted in the US by 56 count of Murder in the First Degree 23 of those were CIA agents, 30 Counts of Torture for information on his children, something which none provided. As of 7-2008 he is on CIA wanted list number 5, FBI 10 Most wanted list number 6.

Service Number: 1C3-45-6K89

Service Record: 10/2000-8/2008

Ranked first in Long Range Sniper shootings worldwide.

Operations Deployed

March to Dec -2003 – Killed 25 enemy Insurgents

March-31 to May-1-2004 - First Battle of Fallujah – Killed 16 enemy Insurgents

May-2-2004 –Killed 37 enemy insurgents

Oct-1 to Oct-3-2004 – Killed 48 enemy insurgents

Nov-7 to Dec-23-2004 - Second Battle of Fallujah – Killed 75 enemy insurgents

April-4-2005 - Battle of Abu Ghraib – Killed 12 enemy Insurgents

Aug- 1 to Aug-4-2005 - Battle of Haditha – Killed 5 Enemy Insurgents

Sep-1 to Sep-18-2005 - Battle of Tal Afar – Killed 23 Enemy Insurgents

Sep-19-2005 -June 2006 - Undisclosed - undisclosed

June-17 to Nov-13-2006 - Battle of Ramadi – Killed 83 Enemy Insurgents

Jan-28 to Jan-29-2007 - Battle of Najaf – Killed 68 Enemy Insurgents

Feb 2007 -Mar-9-2007 - Undisclosed - undisclosed

Mar-10 to Aug-19-2007 - Battle of Baqubah – Killed 64 Enemy Insurgents

Jan-8 to July-10-2008 - Operation Phantom Phoenix –Killed 89 Enemy Insurgents –Lost Colonel Partner Benjamin Matthews when he placed his body over hers when their nest had been compromised, Shelley killed the 4 men that killed Colonel Matthews.

July-15-2008 – Retired from active service – Confirmed kills 545

Aug-3-2008 – Shelley Black has been given sanction by the US and UK to hunt down and kill Thomas Kirkman by whatever means she deem necessary.

**Meanwhile**

Shelley couldn't take the absolute silence. She went out to Kira, but she was on the phone again, Shelley just smiled and nodded that she understood and waited. After a moment Kira finished her call and turned to Shelley.

"What can I do for you?" Kira asked with a smile she not as much as those trained in psychology, understood enough that this was a women that should be both feared and respected, but most of all she was a good descent person that understood in the grand scheme of things each person is just as important as any other.

"Well there reading my dossier and I know they're going to be a while so I was hoping to get coffee and waters for all of us if you would just point me in the right direction."

"I'll show you the way." Kira clipped the phone to her belt and let the head-set drop to her shoulders, and she began leading the way. "So I take it that this reading material is important since I saw both Commander Holleran and the Chief walk into the conference room."

"Let's just say its top secret and leave it at that." They walked into the lunch room.

"Here is the coffee maker." She pointed to a big coffee maker one you would expect in a Church dining hall, then she pointed toward a cabinet. "There is a carafe for the coffee in that cabinet and bottles of water in the refrigerator. If you'd like, I can do it for you, if you want." She could tell Shelley was nervous, and was trying to relieve her stress some.

"No thanks I'll do it, Thank you for showing me where everything is." Shelley thanked Kira again, and made a fresh batch of coffee she washed the carafe, coffee cups, spoons and a tray really well, when she finished she dried them perfectly she didn't know that the other Teams were watching her, they had found her one weakness she is a 'perfectionist' not to the point that she would go postal on someone for making a mess but she preferred clean rooms, and everything in the perfect place. But unlike most 'perfectionist' she seemed to have it under complete control.

She delivered the tray and with-in just two minutes everyone had gotten up retrieved their specific drink and had returned to her dossier at the table to Shelley it was quite obvious that they were so engrossed by their reading their minds were locked on it and nothing else, and that they didn't even know they had gotten up at all.

She made three more runs before she saw it shouldn't be much longer before they finished reviewing her Dossier. Sam put his down first his face was as white as a ghost, Shelley had by the time they finished reading retaken her seat and was calm as anyone had ever seen her.

"What you have read Gentlemen is my entire history." Shelley said when the last of them finished reading.

"All I have to say is wow. How do you live with having killed so many?" The Chief asked not rudely just directly.

"I killed when and only when I was ordered to, I have never shot an innocent, I will give you that I killed once in vengeance after they, killed my Jedediah I didn't just shoot them gentlemen, I made them wish with everything they had that they had never been born. But I have been trained since I was in my cradle that there is a time for emotions and there is a time for logic, and in my logical mind killing enemy combatant was my moral responsibility at the time, killing Petar Tomasic was my moral responsibility because I was there I was asked to use my skills to help find a sniper responsible for killing a police officer and I did it." Shelley said all of this in a flat unemotional tone.

"Do you have any emotions at all?" The Chief asked this time it was asked like a child would ask if a kitten and a cat were the same thing.

"When it is the right time like, when I'm with my children or when I was with my family, yes, I have emotions. I am not unemotional, but I know how to govern them with my logical mind my parents drilled into me since I can remember. And I hope that after my ex-husband has made his move, I can finally move on and find someone to love again, now does that answer your question?"

"Yes."

"It says here that you have the sanction to hunt down and kill your ex-husband?" Gregory Parker asked. "Why would you request that sort of dispensation?"

"I didn't request it. The CIA director asked it was granted and passed up the channels through the US government, who then sent it through to the UK government. He felt responsible because WITSEC had been breached, that in an odd sort of way it was his fault. But now the traitor has been found and has since been put on death row."

"So you've never hunted your ex?" Greg asked

"Only once when I returned home from Iraq to find my family dead and my son's gone I had rightly thought since my parents brother and sister-in-law died so violent a death they must have died protecting the boys, at the time I didn't know about Adleigh, so I went on the offensive I called the Card-Punchers and we spread across the world tracing leads, I had finally ran him to ground in Vancouver, Washington. But then Vaughn showed up it took two weeks before he'd found me and told me what was going on, I would have had Thomas Kirkman dead in three to four days if Vaughn hadn't found me, he stepped in when I told him I was going to finish it so we could be done and free of him once and for all, he said I had a responsibly to my children first, that after I had reassured them that they were indeed safe, he would hunt with me, if I wanted him to. After I saw my two boys and a baby girl that looks just like my brother, my baby girl, I adopted my little girl. I made arrangements and sent the Card-Punchers back to their homes some have moved here with me other's are running businesses in the US same as we do here, High –Tech Security companies. I have a few agents that run patrols around Kirkman at all times, If I wanted to be a killer for nothing more than Vengeance I would have killed already, most of the Punchers are displease I haven't ended him, but they understand that when I tuck my sons into bed at night a wipe a stray hair off their faces it has to be with Clean Hands, when I hold my baby girl and rock her to sleep at night it has to be with Clean Hands. I have chosen not to hunt him down, because he hasn't come after me or my three children and they are much more important to take care of instead of hunt down someone who will come after me himself."

"If you will excuse me, I believe I've learned enough. Welcome to the Team, Constable Black. And might I say I find the work you've done on behalf of both the UK and the US to be commendable."The Chief said before got up and left.

"Welcome to the Team, Constable Black. All I can say is I'm more impressed with you now then I was a few weeks ago when you approached me about a job. Good luck out there these guys will see to it that you know everything you ever need to about the SRU." Commander Holleran said as he too got up and left.

"Is there any other question you would like to ask me about now Gentlemen?" They each looked almost speechless."Is the Team on Call or was this just the easier place to meet?"

"Just the easier place to meet especially after the Chief said he and Holleran would be joining. But we are off-duty until tomorrow."

"Well then Gentlemen, I have Pot Roast cooking at home it will only take thirty minutes to cook the sides and bang a genuine home cooked German meal. It will also allow you access to my home where you can profile me to your heart's content." They all shared looks

"That sounds like a good idea."Greg said

"Alright I live at 26391 Kensington Place." She smiled "My car can carry 1 of you if you want it's up to all of you."

* * *

**Tell me if you like it.**


End file.
